


All I Want For Christmas

by mysensitiveside



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/pseuds/mysensitiveside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair was so excited. She had come up with the greatest Christmas gift for Serena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

_Age 7_

Blair was so excited. She had come up with the _greatest_ Christmas gift for Serena, her bestest bestie. She had ordered Dorota to go buy all the supplies she needed – a clear glass ornament, fake snow, paint, red ribbon, pipe cleaners, mini pom-pom balls...

Serena had recently declared that her favorite movie of all time was _Frosty the Snowman_ , so clearly, a homemade snowman ornament would be the best thing for her. That way, whenever she saw it, she could think of Blair and the fun they’d had watching the movie together.

Blair was hard at work – already on her third attempt, because it had to come out _perfect_ – when her mother entered the room, shooting a disapproving glance around the clutter of craft products.

“Blair, what on Earth is this?”

“It’s my present for S!” Blair responded excitedly.

Eleanor scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, you can’t give her something like that. Way too tacky. There are some lovely crystal ornaments from Swarovski. Get one of those instead. Now clean up this mess.”

Blair’s heart dropped at her mother’s words. Maybe she was right, though. Serena would probably only laugh at a silly homemade gift.

The next day, Dorota accompanied Blair to Swarovski, the upscale Manhattan boutique. They didn’t have any snowmen, so Blair had to settle for the pretty-but-somewhat-boring star ornament.

When the time came to actually exchange gifts, Blair opened Serena’s first. Inside the box, Blair found a homemade calendar, complete with photographs of the two of them, along with Serena’s own crayon decorations.

Blair grinned widely and threw her arms around Serena.

When Serena unwrapped the ornament, she smiled and exclaimed over how pretty it was, but Blair found herself wishing she’d stuck with the homemade snowman.

Not caring that the days didn’t match after the first year, Blair used the same calendar for the following two years as well.

The year they were eight years old, Serena accidentally dropped the ornament and broke it.  


  


* * *

_Age 11_

For the first ten years of her life, Blair had never worn a headband. But for Christmas that year, Blair’s favorite part of her gift from Serena was a simple, but elegant, red headband.

She liked how much it looked that she decided on the spot to make it a frequently-used element in her wardrobe.

Serena had recently gotten her ears pierced, so Blair had decided to get her a beautiful new pair of earrings. They were shiny and blue, a perfect match for Serena’s sparkling eyes.

“They’re _gorgeous_ , B!” Serena exclaimed when she opened the gift. She moved to wrap her arms tightly around the brunette and leaned in to drop a light kiss to her cheek.

Blair smiled proudly. “They made me think of you.”

Serena hurried to immediately put the earrings in, only struggling a little bit with finding the new hole in her ear.

“How do they look?” she asked, smiling brightly.

There was something about the way Serena looked... It both made Blair’s heart beat faster, and also made her feel jealous and insecure about her own appearance.

“They look perfect. Just like you,” Blair replied softly.  


  


* * *

  


_Age 15_

When they were both freshmen in high school, Serena gave Blair two tickets to the sold-out concert of the latest boy band to make it big. Blair thought briefly about taking Nate with her, but decided to offer the second ticket to Serena so they could go together.

It turned out that Lily knew someone who knew someone who knew the band manager, so they were even able to go backstage after the concert, and they ended up hanging out with the guys that night.

Everything was a ton of fun, until Blair had to go retrieve a very drunk Serena from the bass player’s hotel room.

Serena was only half-dressed when Blair found them, but Blair only had to call out, “She’s only 15, you know,” before the guy was more than helpful in finding Serena’s shirt and pushing them both out the door.

  


* * *

_Age 16_

Serena was off in Connecticut, so there would be no exchanging of presents that year.

Blair threw a party as a gift to herself.

She ended up alone in her room, crying because she was so angry at herself for wishing Serena were there.

  


* * *

_Age 20_

It was sophomore year in college when Blair started to realize that she wasn’t exactly like most other girls. Well of course, there were the facts that she was smarter, richer, and better-dressed than most normal girls, but there was something else.

She was also realizing, to her complete horror, that she might not be as straight as other girls either.

The year she was 20, Blair’s favorite gift from Serena came at the brunette’s now-annual Christmas party.

The two friends were simply standing together and catching up when a leering Chuck walked up to them and pointed out, “You know, you two are standing beneath some mistletoe.”

They both looked up. “So we are,” Serena laughed.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Serena wrapped her arm around Blair, and tipped her backwards.

Blair let out an undignified squeak of surprise, before suddenly Serena’s lips were covering her own.

Blair used one arm to hold tightly onto Serena, while, unable to stop herself, her other hand rose to gently rest against Serena’s cheek.

The kiss was soft, Serena’s lips tasted like strawberries, and Blair was extremely grateful that Serena was holding onto her tightly when the tip of Serena’s tongue pushed into Blair’s mouth.

Blair was incredibly flushed when Serena finally pulled them both upright again. The kiss could have lasted 30 seconds, or a minute, or ten minutes; Blair wasn’t sure.

Chuck grinned widely and gave them both a round of applause, while Serena simply smiled and winked.

That year, Blair’s favorite gift from Serena was a kiss.

  


* * *

  


_Age 26_

On Christmas morning, Blair woke up to the feel of warm hands caressing her body and soft lips kissing across her collarbone.

Blair moaned contentedly, stretching out her muscles and then letting her own hands wander across Serena’s bare skin.

The blonde shifted upwards and leaned in to place light kisses all around Blair’s face, before finally settling on her lips. The kiss was slow and languid, their tongues tangling together in an unhurried dance.

Suddenly, though, Blair pulled away.

“Ew,” she murmured. “I probably have morning breath. Why did you kiss me?”

Serena just laughed. “And Merry Christmas to you too. Your breath always tastes wonderful, morning, noon, or night.”

Blair smiled affectionately, but poked Serena in the side, causing the girl to squeal. “You’re so cheesy, S.”

Serena’s eyes sparkled. “Yeah, but you love me anyway,” she said.

Blair’s gaze softened, and she reached to stroke her hand gently down Serena’s cheek. “Yes,” she murmured, quietly but fervently. “I do.”

Serena grinned brilliantly, and then leaned over to once again smother the brunette with kisses.

Blair was breathless as they pulled apart. “Merry Christmas, baby,” she exhaled.

“Merry Christmas! Now come on, I want to go exchange gifts!” Serena brought their lips together one more time, before she practically jumped out of bed.

Blair smiled at her girlfriend’s obvious excitement, as she bounced around the room looking for clothes.

It was always fun exchanging gifts with Serena, but this Christmas – their first as a couple – was different. This year, Blair knew that she already had everything she wanted.


End file.
